Usuario discusión:Trunks
¡Bienvenido! Hola Trunks&goten. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Inazuma eleven fanon como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Inazuma eleven fanon" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Hola, soy Caralco Hola, soy Caralco, solo que con otro nombre XD. Quieres ser mi Wikiamigo? (otra vez? XD) Caralco2010 14:09 4 ago 2011 (UTC) Si quieres te ayudo? Hola, soy Caralco 2010, si quieres me dices el argumento del capitulo del Torneo Interplanetario y yo cojo las imágenes y lo escribo, mi MSN es caralco@hotmail.es. Para hablar o enviarme el argumento. Atentamente Caralco2010 14:35 4 ago 2011 (UTC) thumb|Selección:Inazuma Japón hola soy nuevo intentare editar lo mejor que pueda puedo ser a lo siento eske no lo sabia y como no me respondias kreia ke no lo habias mirado perdon glumygluGlumyglu 16:54 7 sep 2011 (UTC) yo soy glumygluGlumylgu 16:59 7 sep 2011 (UTC) pero con otro nombre voy a poner un chat glumylguGlumylgu 16:07 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Podrias hacerte mi wiki amigo Por favor hazte mi wikiamigo Angelito96 17:54 10 sep 2011 (UTC) Oye he visto en la portada que pones los usuarios nuevos pues añádeme que me uno al Wiki Archivo:Xavier.jpgCaída del cieloooooo150px Argh 150px No esta mal 14:23 12 sep 2011 (UTC) PD:Kieres ser mi amigo? PD2: Yo también estoy en Inazuma Eleven Wiki pero con el nombre de Cristian Martin Matias XD kero kero kero~ tambien estoy aqui xxD PD : ¿como puedo ser admin? ¶グミピ↔ DL ↔グミピ¶ 16:50 13 sep 2011 (UTC) al fin te conectas de nada kieres ser mi wikiamigo y pon administradores no lo pongo por mi lo pongo por todos y sigue con la novela del torneo interplanetario Glumylgu 11:12 19 sep 2011 (UTC) spotlights te gustaria que pusiese la wiki en spotlights es para ke la anuncien es gratis eh? y pon equipos que ayuden al tierra como el pokemon A lee mi novela i lo veras Glumylgu 09:29 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Equipo quiero estar en el equipo de inazuma eleven fanon de defensa o portero Glumylgu 09:30 1 oct 2011 (UTC) Pues seamos amigos XD Archivo:Xavier.jpgCaída del cieloooooo150px Argh 150px No esta mal 13:44 1 oct 2011 (UTC) el equipo puede ser del equipo, de delantero. Oye Que te parece si Wiki Sonic fanon y esta wiki se hacen aliadas Archivo:Xavier.jpgCaída del cieloooooo150px Argh 150px No esta mal 16:25 2 oct 2011 (UTC) LO SIENTO lo siento mucho eske no sabia eso a ver no sabia para que servia Glumylgu 18:28 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Y por favor devuelvemelo Glumylgu 18:31 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Bueno he podido editar hoy pero solo porque tengo únicamente tarea de naturales no se si mañana podréArchivo:Xavier.jpgCaída del cieloooooo150px Argh 150px No esta mal 17:07 3 oct 2011 (UTC) novela te recomiendo ke en lanovela participen mas los defensas solo salen los porteros y delanteros logros voy a cambiar las medallas de los logros a mejores ok?si no kieres dimelo y las pongo en la normaildad Conectate conectate al chat Yo recuerdo yo recuerdo que si me dejaste lo pusistes en el chat cartas te gustaria ke hiciese na coleccion de cartas solo de la wiki contestame Glumylgu 09:13 1 nov 2011 (UTC) Porke porke me as kitao los permisos tio dame razon Glumylgu 11:38 26 nov 2011 (UTC) Nada puse el nuvo chat kosa ke tu no hiciste tu tampoco estas editando y tengo peor horario ke tu sabes hola se pueden poner en los fandsud personajes de otras seires ¿no? como sonic, pokemon y otras respondemelo en mi discursion saludos Mabl 20:26 6 dic 2011 (UTC) sabes que podrias hacer? entre nosotros los usuarios tu arias una encuesta de el fanon del mes o el personajes del mes en una entrada de blog y el usuario que quiera pondra su fandsub y luego los usuarios votarian aver cual es el de el mes. es una idea y el fansub lo podrias poner en la portada .saludos Mabl 13:33 7 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿como pones tu perfil en color rojo y amarillo? hola me podrias contestar a la pregunta saludos Mabl 20:52 7 dic 2011 (UTC) hola pues no se puede ser: verde y amarillo ( borde amarillo) Mabl 21:06 7 dic 2011 (UTC) gracias Mabl 21:12 7 dic 2011 (UTC) HOLA ¿en esta wiki hay un Spotlight?Mabl 17:30 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Ideas espaciales Hola, Abraham, tengo ideas para el Tierra. Bowser (HÉROE) 00:10 26 dic 2011 (UTC) hola hola queria decirte que si puedo ser administrador o algo parecidoMabl 19:37 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola, Megaguerrero Trunks&Goten, ¿puedo ser administrador? Aparte de Mabl. P.D: Repito si podemos ser wikiamigos, ¿vale?Bowser75 ¿necesitas algo? 16:36 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Abraham a ti tambien te a fastidiado Bowser75 a mi me a cambiado la serie Mega David 21:31 28 dic 2011 (UTC). Le e perdonado pero le e dicho que no puedo desbloquearle Mega David 22:45 28 dic 2011 (UTC). Ya me e enterado de que has desbloqueado a Bowser75 Mega David 22:55 28 dic 2011 (UTC). ¿Como se llama el equipo de Arceus? Mega David 16:58 29 dic 2011 (UTC). Mi propia novela Voy a crear mi propia novela, Mega Latios/Trunks&goten y se titula: ¡Inazuma Eleven!:El Torneo Intergaláctico Tekken. ¡Es después de IE ETU! Bowser75 ¿necesitas algo? 23:23 29 dic 2011 (UTC) NOTA: La crearé... ¡cuando termines IE ETU! Bowser75 Te ayudaré en cualquier caso! 11:33 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola He vuelto quieres ser mi wikiamigo de nuevo? Snivy Servine 14:21 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Conectate Conectate nos estamos reuniendo para poder volver darle vidilla a esta wiki.Kakarotto